In a capacitance-type switch of movable key acts to change capacitance, and the change in capacitance is then sensed for switching action. In my U.S. Pat. appln. Ser. No. 228,118, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,385, I describe a capacitance switch with a plurality of movable contacts, for separate switching elements, positioned above a common capacitance spacing element with conductive portions on its upper and lower surfaces. Because the capacitance spacing element has a large area, there is a large difference between unactuated and actuated capacitances, for a greater signal-to-noise ratio.